Not Like the Others
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A fanfic inspired by X-Men: The Movie


Not Like the Others  
  
Note: This is my first ever X-Men fan-fic inspired by the X-Men movie. I haven't been much of an X-Men fan in the past, but I am hoping that this story is to the fan's liking. It takes place from a young teenager's point of view when she discovers she is unlike her friends...  
  
"Trust your instincts."—Old Klingon Proverb  
  
Chapter 1—Different  
  
When I was a young girl, I was like everyone else. I had friends like the normal person would. I wasn't what one would call popular. I was a brain case. I was your average bookworm wanting to read every fantasy and sci-fi book the world had to offer. I really liked Anne McCaffrey books, because I especially loved the myths and folklore of Dragons. I always wanted to fly; birds and how they could carry themselves fascinated me. I especially loved to watch raptors of the wild when I went camping with my father. I wanted to fly just like them. In fact, I wanted to be a Dragon. Little did I know that I would get that chance when I became older. It was a night I knew I would never forget. A night that would change my entire life, for all time. I didn't know that one dreary night I would never see my parents again, nor would I ever see my friends. Thus, I begin my tale here. My name, Fiona. My last name, is just a memory, a memory I hope to retrieve...  
  
Chapter 2—Experiments  
  
One night after playing a game of basketball with my friends, whom I don't recall at the moment I was to meet my father and mother in front of school so they could pick me up. Instead of being greeted by my parents, I was greeted by strange men and probably some women in lab coats. I didn't know which way to run, but I tried escaping them. I couldn't run fast enough because two of them men had cornered me in an alley and it was a dead end. I felt my heart race, I prayed to God that my parents could be ok but I heard two gunshots. For one second I had an inkling that they were no longer with me and they had been taken with me. I do not know if that omen was correct or not because I cannot remember my parents very vividly, but I do know that I had parents. One of them approached me and I somehow was able to push him away. I do not know how I did that...But I simply raised my hand and he moved backwards. I did not notice my powers at the moment for I was frightened. The other man approached me and I shoved him aside with all the force I could muster. More of the men in white coats came for me. I was surrounded but they shrouded me...and then I was knocked in the stomach. Then one looked at me in the face and said, "You're a strong one. Perhaps if you're lucky you'll survive the tests we are going to subject you to. Ah, alas. You won't be conscious to feel the ecstasy of your pain." I felt a bead of sweat roll down my nose and could almost hear it hit the concrete in that moment. Then one man's hand came upon the back of my head, and I was down for the count.  
  
When I awoke, I was in some sort of machine. I had on a nightgown but all my other clothes had been taken from me. I was embarrassed and felt quite violated. I looked at my arms and legs. Tubes were stuck into my veins. I was too weak to feel pain, but then it happened. I felt surges of incredible power go through my frame and the pain was immeasurable. I screamed, knowing my screams were all for naught. I felt tears burning in my eyes, but I fought back from crying. I felt like giving up my will to live but I knew I couldn't. God would get me out of this predicament somehow; He always had gotten me out of tough jams in the past.  
  
The doctors were all sadists; I could see it in their eyes. They had no value on human life. I heard the word "mutant" being repeated all around the room. Was that what I was called ? Well, it was better than being labeled a "freak" ! I heard the doctors murmuring about telekinesis. I knew I had heard about such a mysterious power, but it wasn't common to humans. Did I possess such a power ? From the way they were speaking I assumed that they were talking about me, and I was overwhelmed. How could I possibly be a mutant ? I was born normally...well not exactly unless you call Caesarian Section "normal". Somehow, mother or father must've been a mutant. I was not sure, everything was a murmur. They put me under to undergo more "tests". I couldn't feel anything but my mind was racing. I kept telling myself, "No, Fiona. Don't let yourself give in to these monsters ! They're all barbarians ! They only want to control you like a marionette ! Do not give in !"  
  
Finally, I woke up, and I felt different. I was given all my clothes back. The lead 'mad scientist' walked up to me, lifting my chin. "Darling one. What shall I call you ? Ah, yes. Cygnet. That seems to be a perfect name for one as beautiful as you." He forced my head up to his gaze, looking at me face to face. I remember his face well. His features were ones of pure madness. He had dark gray hair and silver eyes that gleamed like chrome. His teeth were straight, but his smile was crooked. His grip upon my chin was firm and he smelled heavily of English Leather. He tried to kiss me, but I gave him an elbow to the stomach. "Don't touch me.", I ordered. "Feisty little Cygnet, don't be so coy. Respect me. I'm the one who granted you these powers. You are indeed a fantastic woman to behold, if I do say so myself." He searched his pocket for a remote control. He found it and pressed the button in the center. From out of the center of the room emerged a mirror. To my surprise, it approached me. I raised my eyebrow, feeling as if I was trapped in some strange anime or sci-fi television show. But I couldn't believe what I saw. At first I was pleased but then I was angered. "You...You cad ! You ingrate !", I screamed. The mad scientist stepped up to me. "Do not address me with such a tone, Cygnet. I am Dr. Roy Dalton. I doubt you will remember my name, but I will remember you, my love." He was starting to become a little friendly at this time. His hand was reaching for my waist. I quickly kicked him in the crotch, remembering my weeks and weeks of martial arts training. Roy fell to the ground with an audible grunt. I didn't care if the others were pursuing me. I literally flew the coup. I flew through the windows, easily breaking them as I escaped. Unluckily for Roy, I never forgot his name, nor did I forget the lab. I never have been able to remember where it was located. If I could remember I would stop the others he has harmed. To this day I am sure he is still performing experiments on mutants. I hope that somehow I will be able to stop him.  
  
Chapter 3—Alone  
  
I was high above the clouds far away from the mad scientists. I was free of their torture ! Even though I was happy with my escape, I was sad because I had nowhere else to go, and I had no one else to turn to. I knew my name was Fiona, but that was about all I had remembered. Nothing else was clear to me now, everything was like a dark fog in my mind.  
  
I landed in a rather woody area outside of a building that looked like a school or a library. I sat on a bench, furling my newly formed wings behind my back. I hung my head for a moment, not knowing where to go or whom to talk to. I sat on the bench for hours on end. Suddenly, I saw a girl sit next to me. She was very friendly and for some odd reason I felt a connection with her. "What's your name ?", she questioned. "I'm Fiona.", I said, cheering up a little. "I'm Marie.", she said, reaching out her gloved hand to take mine. For some strange reason I knew this girl was a mutant. I could sense it. So, we were on an even keel. I stood up. She said, "Don't you have anywhere else to go, Fiona ? I could see it in your eyes. Hey...Don't worry. You're welcome with us. Professor Xavier will accept you and he will teach you about your powers." "Will he be able to help me uncover my past and find out where Dr. Dalton is ?", I said, with a little rage built up in my voice. "It sounds like you've been through a lot, my friend. Come along. I'm sure the Professor will be able to help you. He has amazing telekinetic ability.", Marie said. She led me to the school I later called home. It was called "Xavier's School For the Gifted". I knew I would fit right in here. Warmth overcame my soul and my spirit was uplifted. I would have a family again and I would no longer be alone !  
  
Chapter 4—Uncovering the Past  
  
I became situated in my new surroundings, becoming accustomed to the faces I saw and the new friends I made. I became an "X-Man". I didn't know what that was at first, but I learned I was part of an elite force of mutants that wanted to co-exist in peace and harmony with humans. I quite like this idea and found it to be exemplary.  
  
Later in the week, I met Dr. Jean Gray. She was a telepath like me, but her abilities were more developed than mine were. She took me to her private office and told me to clear my mind. After a day of study, that would be most difficult but I was able to manage. She pressed her fingers on my forehead and began tapping into my psyche. I had never felt anything like that before; it was almost soothing to me. She began to speak. "Your name is Fiona Oakes. Your parents were Nathan and Sarah Oakes. They loved you intensely. When they were going to pick you up from Middle school that fateful night, they were..." She stopped and then opened her eyes. Her chocolate eyes shimmered with tears. I knew that mother and father were brutally taken from me. My sense of judgement was unbelievable. I nearly cried but I didn't find any reason to. "They are in a better place. I am sure they are happy for me and I know they are watching over me.", I said, a smile upon my face. Jean took my hand and stroked it. "There's a good young lady. That attitude will take you far in this facility."  
  
Even later in the week, I learned who my friends were in the past. To be quite honest, I enjoyed my new life more than the old one. I was soon going to be 16 years old and I was looking forward to my birthday with great anticipation. I was making new friends, but my closest friend was Marie, or as the X-Men knew her, Rogue.  
  
Soon, I hoped that in later sessions with Jean that I would learn were Roy was. But she said I was not prepared for such a test. That test would come much later in my training. I knew she had a point. I definitely wasn't prepared for such a task. But I would be once I became 18.  
  
Chapter 5—Welcomed and not Shunned  
  
I celebrated my 16th year that night. There were fireworks and presents. Then, something unexpected happened. Professor Xavier came to the podium. He cleared his throat. "May I have your attention please ?", he began, raising a stately hand. He was very powerful, and I respected him. In fact, I was one of the many who called him 'handy-capable'. Xavier began his speech. "Today, we come to honor our friend, Cygnet. She is 16 years of age. A turning point in a young woman's life. She has demonstrated to us that anything is possible. She has become a most engaging and enchanting young woman, and I am very proud to admit her into the X-Men Team. Fiona, if you will, please step forward and accept your uniform. Your wings will even fit through it. I have had the uniform tested. I know it will work. I hope you like your gift." I was moved, and even shed a few tears of joy. It had been a while since I had cried but I was so overjoyed with my gift that I had to weep.  
  
I made my way to center stage, up the long mown lawn and up to the podium where the Professor handed me my uniform. Storm, Cyclops, Rogue and Jean were so happy for me. And if Wolverine were there, I'm sure he would've been pleased with me as well. "Congratulations, Cygnet ! Welcome to the X-Men !", Xavier said, shaking my right hand and handing me the uniform with his left. They all began cheering for me. I had never heard so many voices of encouragement in all my years ! It was good to feel accepted again. I felt whole and normal. I knew that I wasn't just a super-being. I was somebody !  
  
I quickly went inside the school, made a mad dash for the restroom and tried on my suit. I looked myself in the mirror. The Professor was right, my wings did fit through it ! I flapped my wings happily, not really knowing how else to express gratitude at that moment. But, I did come running out and embraced the Prof.. Everyone laughed. "Ooo, she looks good in that suit !", Cyclops mumbled, perhaps a little lecherously. Jean grumbled a little. "Pervert", she mouthed and hit him in the ribcage. "Owww ! What was that for, Jean ?", Cyclops whined. "To teach you when to keep your big mouth zipped, bucko.", Jean said, slight smirk on her baby- doll face. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. I was laughing so hard I found myself rolling. I mean literally rolling on the grass, laughing my behind off. I looked like a fool but I didn't care because everyone was laughing and having a good time. That was a night I never forgot. I had never laughed so hard in my entire life. I even recorded my day of enjoyment in my journal since I had such a terrific time !  
  
Chapter 6—Wolverine Returns  
  
During Christmas of next year, Logan came back. We had all asked him where he was and his only answer was what I expected it to be. "Personal problems I had to deal with myself.", or in layman's terms, "Don't even go there, bub."  
  
Christmas was fun, as it had been in years past. Logan gave me a kiss under the mistletoe for some peculiar reason I really didn't know why. Marie was angry at the moment, but she had a feeling that Logan liked Jean better than he liked her. She looked at me and said, "I always have Bobby. So why do I worry ? Ah, love. Love is just weird !" I nodded my head, but I noted a blush coming to my cheeks. I looked at her and smiled, almost dreamily. "Hopefully, I can meet someone as handsome as he. But for now, I have my dreams.", I said. She looked back at me and flashed me a wink. "Admit it. We're both in love with him. Admit it ! He's gorgeous !", Marie said. I found myself lost in those words. I had never been in love before that. She was right. I secretly wanted Logan to kiss me again. So I shyly stepped underneath the mistletoe again. I pointed to myself, stretching my wings out and flapping them to attract some attention. "Alright, alright, Fiona. I know you're under the mistletoe. I can sense you there." I braced myself for another tender kiss on the cheek. I became bold enough to kiss him back. I smiled at him. "Logan...", I said softly. I could sense that Marie left the room. She had become sick at the stomach watching me. He looked at me, still bearing that toothy grin. "I love you !", I said. He staggered back a little. "I love you too kid, but platonically.", he said, placing his hands on my shoulders. I could have melted then and there. "I understand.", I said. He moved me out from underneath the mistletoe. As soon as Jean entered the room, he whispered to me, "Fiona, don't worry. With your charm and your vivacious personality you'll find your Knight." And of course he was right, but I had to go console Marie.  
  
Marie was outside in the hall, sobbing. "How is it that you always have gotten kisses from the most beautiful men ? Oh, never mind ! I keep forgetting I'm untouchable !", Marie said, angrily. Sometimes she hated the fact that her powers made her unable to have physical contact. I sat by her and placed my hand atop her gloved hands. "He belongs to another, Marie. I know this is hard for the both of us, but you have Bobby. Like you said before, I have my friends like you. You've always been there for me. You were the one to take me in when no one else would.", I said. She immediately brightened up and hugged me. "You're right Fiona. Thank you. Thank you very much.", she said, becoming a little teary eyed. She embraced me yet again.  
  
Logan was back with our group and I got to know him better. I was glad to have someone like him on our side rather than Magneto's side or Roy's side. He was a great ally and a mighty asset when it came to brawls. He also made a fine bodyguard, if I do say so myself. But I would have to protect him in the battle to come. It was coming very soon.  
  
Chapter 7—Discovery  
  
I became 18 years of age and I received the presents, birthday cake, and ice cream that I usually did. Everyone enjoyed pizza and Pepsi and usually we had to clean up a rather large mess when the party was over. We had cleaners to do that, fortunately.  
  
I was in my room playing with my new video games I had received for presents with Marie, Bobby, Logan, and my other friends who were trying to bet on who would win first in "Ready 2 Rumble". Of course, I had won another around so $5 came my way.  
  
Jean knocked at the door. "Come in ?", I questioned, already knowing who was there. "It's Dr. Gray of course. I need to see you, dear.", she said. I got up to my feet and made my way to the door. "The controls belong to you, Marie.", I said, handing her my Dreamcast game-pad. She laughed maniacally. "Thank you ever so much.", she said, giving me a mock bow. I chuckled. I looked at Jean and she said, "It's time for another mind tapping session. You are old enough for this next lesson." I felt a tiny bit of apprehension because I knew she was alluding to Dr. Roy Dalton and finding where he was located, and what he was doing.  
  
She took me to her office again. "Clear your mind and try to think of the laboratory where you were held captive.", she said, calmly, pressing her fingers to my forehead and cheekbones. I relaxed, thinking of the lab. Things were becoming clear. Together we were discovering where Roy was and that he was still experimenting on helpless mutants that had no other defense. Not only that, but he was also destroying their parents with no reason. Everything he was doing was for ill course. This made me physically sick to see it. The man had no emotion. He had slowly lost his mind to creating the ultimate finding "freak" as he deemed it. Or he was going to create a super-being that would someday work for him. If he could build an army of super-beings then he could work his way to the capital and overthrow it. The insane plans went on and one and none of them made any logical sense. I sensed all the mutants pain. It was too much to bear, and I could hardly stand it. Finally I had enough. "Stop ! Cease !", I nearly screamed. Jean, frazzled, lifted her trembling hand from my forehead and looked at me. I could see some fear in her eyes and sweat was glistening on her brow. "I didn't know Roy was that whacked.", she said. "I knew all along. I just tried to repress it. Now you know just how much I want revenge.", I said, trying to hold back my rage. She placed her hand on mine and patted it. "You'll have your revenge soon enough. It won't only be yours, but...", she stopped. "It will be ours completely. This is for our fellow mutants.", I said, finishing her sentence. "Of course.", she said, smiling at me. On that note she saw how tired I was. "Try to get some sleep. I will speak to Professor Xavier about forming some plan of action against this Dalton wacko.", Jean said. Apparently she wasn't expecting a hug from me. I guess I'm full of surprises. I headed back to my room and sadly dismissed everyone who was there to have a good night. They were reluctant to leave but they understood that tomorrow war was going to be waged against an old foe of mine. And I was willing to settle the score with him.  
  
Chapter 8—The Final Battle with Dr. Dalton  
  
The next morning, the X-Men were assembled together in a conference room. Jean had informed the Professor of what I had helped her see and we were given a course of action as to what to do with the evil Dr. Dalton. He gave us all a word of caution because Dalton wasn't "normal" as he seemed. He was a telepath. This was going to prove rather interesting. I hoped that the X-Men would live to tell the story. I prayed that we would win and Justice would be served.  
  
I had never been in a jet airplane before and the thrill was nothing more than indescribable. I sat by the window, awed by what I saw. But I remembered my real mission and looked at my comrades. "We're doing this for mutant-kind.", I said, confidently. "You got that right, kiddo. We're gonna kick this Dalton lamer into oblivion.", Wolverine said, bearing another charming grin and laughing the same gruff laugh that assured us all of an almost instant victory. We had to be cautious though; words were not always enough to be sure of winning the battle against evil. "We have to be careful. We must take precautions.", I said, still sitting up straight and dignified. "She's got a point there.", Cyclops observed. Jean added, nodding, "We have been trained ahead of time. We are prepared Cygnet. We will win this fight. No doubt in my mind."  
  
We made our way into the laboratory. Roy had held off the attack of his followers, which was expected. In the background, I could hear my brethren suffering and it was an unearthly moan that nearly made me sick.  
  
"Cygnet ! I knew you would someday return, still searching for answers why I was pursuing you so many years ago.", Roy said, a malicious grin on his speckled face. I narrowed my eyes at him. He hadn't changed. Of course, I could read his mind. "My parents were both telepaths. They were born with that ability and discovered it later by chance. You, a fellow telepath, tried to befriend them, giving them pamphlets about the new 'club' you had formed. Not very many people were into the idea of world domination where a superior race ruled. You never forage my parents for not giving into your wicket plan. Then you thought I would follow you. Your predictions were wrong. I have come to save those innocents whom you persecute ! I've brought my friends here to see that justice is served !", I said. Roy wiped a mock tear from his eye, "Moving, Princess. Very moving. But alas, I'm going to have to destroy you, and your little friends."  
  
The other doctors and nurses came charging at us. We were almost outnumbered. I tried communicating with those who had been subject to Roy's experiments. They were able to hear me even though I was fighting off hoards of Roy's 'army'.  
  
Break free ! Break free from your confines ! You can do it. Just channel your strength and free yourselves, friends ! I heard many responses. It's worth a try. We must take this chance, it may be our last one !   
  
Then, I heard the merciful sound of leather straps breaking, and then suddenly I saw Wolverine and Cyclops struggling. Storm and Rogue were busy for the moment, punching all that opposed them. "NOOOOO !", I screamed, raising my hand that sent a blast of psychic energy Roy's way. It caught him completely off guard and sent him hurtling into a wall. He hit his head so hard, I heard it crack. Wolverine slumped to the ground, gasping for air. I knew he would be all right, he just had to catch his breath. "Thanks, kid.", he said, still panting. "Don't thank me just yet, Logan. I don't think Roy's done for. He still has some fighting left in him.", I said. Nodding, he wobbly got back onto his feet and stayed behind me in case I needed back up.  
  
Roy was bleeding badly. I approached him, but cautiously. He coughed a little. "My, my ! Little Cygnet ! I didn't know you were so violent. I wasn't going to hurt your little friend. I was simply going to teach him a lesson.", Roy said. Roy, getting back up to his feet stood up to face me again. "So, it has come to this. Master and Creation. I thought one day you would be my servant, doing as I told you. But I can see now that I was foolish to mistake you for anything but the dominant type who will not be trifled or trampled upon. It's a pity that I'm going to have to mar that lovely face of yours.", he said. He swung his leg toward my stomach and I kicked back, meeting his foot. I had kicked back so hard that I heard it snap. Roy held his leg and grimaced in pain. "I see your martial arts training has...ahhhh...served you well !" He limped toward me again. "Come on, Cygnet ! Bring it on ! This battle is far from over !"  
  
Roy limped toward me, and looked at me, a fire was in his eyes. His telepathic abilities had been weakened, but he had pushed me back a little bit. "Roy, I can't fight you in this condition. We're not on even terms !", I said. "Who cares ?! All rules have been abolished, Cygnet. Fight me ! End it now !", he said. I couldn't bring myself to simply destroy him. Suddenly, he fell to the ground. He had lost a lot of blood. He exposed his heart to me. "End it !", he cried. I prayed to God that he would forgive me of murder, but it had to be done. Wolverine watched from the distance, not even paying attention to the other's battles with the Doctor's army. I balled my hand up in a fist and hit the Doctor hard in the chest. He groaned audibly and coughed up blood. Then, he uttered two words that surprised me, "T-thank you." His silver eyes rolled into the back of his head and he died. I looked at my hand and it was covered with blood. For some odd reason, I began to cry. I couldn't look at anybody for the moment. Wolverine placed hands upon my shoulders. "You did what was right even though it didn't seem that way. Look...", he said, turning me around to see that the Doctor's armada was beginning to dwindle. "Without the Doctor, the armada cannot exist.", he said. I was shocked. Just by toppling the King, the Kingdom fell along with it.  
  
Rogue looked at me, with her famous wide grin. "Whatever you did, Cygnet, you did a bang up job !", she said, patting me on the back. Storm and Jean winked at me. Cyclops could only say, "Wow...You are amazing !" Watching the blood disappear from my hand, Wolverine took the lead. "Let's leave this place. It's much too depressing for the likes of us.", he said, solemnly.  
  
Epilogue  
  
In the future, I had more battles with the X-Men with even more powerful foes than Dr. Dalton. I had met Magneto on a number of occasions, but in person he was far more intimidating and egotistical. Even though we had him safely locked away, the Anti-Human League which was headed by Mystique, was still in operation. Evil would always be around us. But we would always fight it together as a team. I was now getting ready to be a Freshman in High School, and I had recently met a fellow telepath named Mark. Mark became my true love and hung out with Marie and me from time to time. Mark was a fun-loving guy and great to be around.  
  
I feared going back into the human realm because I wasn't like other people or what one would call 'normal'. I would always be an X-Man for as long as I possibly could. My love, Mark didn't seem to mind that one bit. "I wish evil would let up a little bit so we could marry one day.", he would often say. I always got a chuckle out of that remark. I know that evil would never give up, but I was able to later marry Mark at the age of 25. I am now 34, but I don't look it or feel it. I live close to Xavier's School For the Gifted since Mark and I are telepaths. I now have a full identity. My name is Fiona Scottsburg, and I have a beautiful baby girl named Sarah, which was of course my mother's name. Mark liked the name as much as I did and I felt it suited our child well. Sarah began going to school at a young age. I hoped that later she would become a part of the X-Men. None could really say if she would or not. The Professor determines who becomes a member and who doesn't.  
  
Yes, even in my prime I am still fighting against the forces of evil. I am still known as Cygnet to my friends, and I am happy to see that Logan has settled down. He is soon to be a father himself, which surprises me but I've seen that almost anything is possible. I am sure he will be a good dad. Rogue is still dating Bobby. Some things never change. We discover and train new mutants every day at the School for the Gifted, and life goes on. Evil will always be there, but when it rears its ugly head, we are there to fight it. We will try to bring peace into the world, peace and calm in a time of war, violence and rage. That is what we are here for. And we shall always remain... Until the end of Days...  
  
The End   
  
From the personal logs of Fiona Scottsburg, AKA Cygnet   
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt Written—July 17, 2000 Edited—August 26, 2003  
  
Dedicated to those who know the pains of growing up. Growing up is not easy to do, but in the end it is always worth the pain. 


End file.
